Siblings of Fortune and Strength
by Swordman Beliefs
Summary: this is the story of Jeiku Karita and his half sister Lucy Karita born of different fathers and their life as they enter the dark tournament and fight. With meetings that change lives and lead to a power that no one for saw. KuramaOC T for now.


**A/N: Disclaimer don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

The forest of demon world was a untamed jungle of chaos where only the strong could thrive and the cunning ruled. The sounds of battle could be heard as many of the jungles dwellers fought for power and dominance they all roared and slashed using either claws or demon energy to kill their opponents. Among these monsters was another he unlike the others that had grotesque figures and twisted bodies. This warrior was handsome and built lean and muscular he wore only lose fitting black pants held by a red sash his hair was black and bound in a tail that spiked out and onto his back. His smile reveled fangs that could rip and tear away anything if needed. He wielded a huge broadsword that was covered in blood from the various demons he'd killed. He smirked and slashed towards the side cutting away two more demons that had been covered in scales. His blue eyes scanned the field and he laughed at the carnage he'd caused then with ease he raised his gloved hand and a dark black aura escaped and wrapped around the corpses. **"I see you've been busy.**" The man turned his sword at the throat of the person who had just spoken.

He stopped and looked at her, she was tall about a year younger then him with one green eye and another red eye. She had an average bust and wore a kimono that was black with sapphire flames dancing designs. Her hair was short with two pig tails the color black but the tips were red with two fox ears on the top of her head. Her claws were sharp as were her fangs and on her side were two fans. The man sighed and then removed the sword from her throat and placed it onto his shoulders giving her a smirk as he did. "**Lucy you know if I was a bad swords man that would've ended your life.**" The fox demoness smiled and retorted with a fake sweet **voice. "But brother i knew that you wouldn't especially had you done that children would be impossible for you.**" The man looked down to see that her fan was in her left hand with wind gently blowing through he knew the capabilities.** "Noted. Now what do you want sis you never come down to my territory without notice.**" Lucy smiled and sat down on one of the cleaved by the man's sword.

**"Well Jeiku is it to hard to believe that a sister wants to see her older brother?**" Jeiku chuckled and wiped his sword of blood and then promptly cut another tree and sat down on the stump. "**Well that's exactly why I don't believe you. Now listen either tell me what you want or get out of my forest sis I still haven't forgotten what happened last time you came here." **She had come to him to get a rare demon sword called Tokejin of course she had said it was a simple mission that would pay big. She'd forgotten to mention the fact that the sword was in the possession of a group calling themselves the disciples of the sword. A group of humans that protected sword he had found them weak but enough of them and he had been pushed to transforming to his full form and had gotten close to dieing. Of course she'd gained the sword and him well he gained infamy in the human world and demon world. While she'd made a bundle on the swords she'd taken along with Tokejin.

**"Well I was wondering if you would like to take a job for a human named Tarukane Konzo. He needs a demon that can be a guard but it will be a little bit different you'll really be working for spirit world." **Jeiku raised an eyebrow at that and whistled, **"This must be a hell of a problem if they want a demon to interfere." **She smiled Jeiku was interested that was obvious another push and she had him. **"The other thing is the fact he's holding a snow woman.**" She produced a picture and Jeiku looked at it and was shocked she had soft blue hair and sad eyes along with a beautiful face he knew his sister was pulling on his weakness for women in trouble and sighed. "**You thought this through fine I will go to human world and take the job but tell the spirit world I'm doing this for myself."  
**

She smiled and gave him her fox grin and vanished Jeiku sighed and stood then snapped his fingers. Instantly two men appeared one wearing a green robe and holding a massive spear while smiling behind a beard his eyes were green and hair unkempt. Next to him was a stoic man with red eyes and red robe he was built like a monster his muscle and stature huge. His weapon was a huge halberd. **"Maru Daisuke you to are in charge make sure this area stays ours till I return I doubt that my sister will be satisfied with just this job she's up to something I may be awhile.**" They bowed and Jeiku smiled the two were brothers and had sworn to serve him after he'd beaten them in combat two years ago since then he'd become their brother and friend and he swore to fight along side them till death.

He then vanished and took for the hole that connected human world and demon world that his sister had created for him and jumped through he would be having fun with this job and rescuing a beautiful woman today was looking up. He appeared in front of a fat man with a point on top of his bald head he wore a suit but his body was short Jeiku looked at him and hid his disgust as his sister introduced him. Apparently Lucy had stolen some very powerful secrets for the man giving her a swing in this job. **"this man is the legendary Karita Jeiku the demon that mercilessly slaughtered the disciples of the sword all two hundred? I expected something more demonic." **Jeiku smiled and then hefted the sword on his back. **"If I was in my true form then you along with the rest of the humans here would be dead. My power tends to kill humans that have little or no spirit energy." **That made the man smile, **"Good due to miss Lucy here telling me of how well you can perform this job I will hire you so allow me to let you meet your partners." **

Jeiku instantly sensed the powerful energy of demon as two men entered. One was huge with a green shirt and pants along with a pair of shades covering his eyes. On his shoulder was another man that seemed more like a monster his hair long and shirt and pants ragged and weird. **"Jeiku meet the brothers of darkness the Toguro Brothers." **Jeiku whistled at that even in demon world they were known or at least the big one he was B class and high at that Jeiku himself was B class but only in the middle in a battle it would be risky to fight him. **"I've heard of them they have a reputation for being cruel and brutal." **Toguro nodded and gave him a look, **'your known to us as well that slaughter plus the amount of power they had was legendary you must be strong." **Jeiku smirked, **'No they were just weak." **

Lucy sighed her brother was one of the few men she knew that could some how have as much info on people as her without her knowing. **"Well I need to go sir please call if a job pops up again." **With that Lucy left to report to Koenma and she smiled as she did Jeiku would have a hard job it seemed with this development. He would love the challenge, she laughed as she left not noticing the two humans traveling that way.

Jeiku walked next to them ignoring the idiot as he explained why the area had become cold he didn't need to be told that he'd pissed the woman off in a attempt to make her cry to get gems. Jeiku then saw her and his eyes grew hard and he clenched his fist. He was looking at a girl that shut off all emotion as Toguro tried pain Jeiku refrained from attacking he was ruthless killed for fun but only opponents that could fight never helpless girls. But the girl didn't cry until she noticed two birds flying towards them. She instantly stood her eyes filled with fear. **'No stop don't come closer!" **Jeiku knew in an instant and reacted as the other brother's fingers but as they reached the birds Jeiku caught and snapped the **fingers. "No offense but I would like you three to leave me alone with her and if you do a promise a bag of tears." **

He got mixed answers but a glare and threat from him made the business man leave. **'Thank you." **Jeiku glanced at the girl and smirked, **"Don't thank me for saving the birds. I just didn't want to see ya cry in sorrow. But I do need you to cry so." **He then started to tickle her she laughed and he smiled his energy hiding her laughter. She cried but from the tickling and soon he had a huge amount of gems. He smiled and placed them in a bag, **"remember this girl I was sent to help you so prepare for an escape I may look human but I'm a demon so expect." **He grinned and walked forward, **"Blood to flow."** With that said his demeanor changed he was smiling a drakine smile and his eyes were yellow for a moment then returned to normal leaving the girl shocked.

He handed the gems to the men and smiled at their reaction as he walked away until he sensed spirit energy it was low c class but interesting. **"I see you noticed as well." **Jeiku nodded and then saw it as the two men appeared one was in green jumpsuit the other blue both had the look of fighters and Jeiku saw that the one with black hair and sharp eyes the green suited one was the stronger. **"Interesting." **Then he sensed the fat man getting interested in the fight. **"Lets make some bets call the black book club." **Jeiku looked at them the rules weren't his thing all he knew was he'd seen Toguro use his power and Jeiku was shocked the man was truly a monster and now they were preparing for the fight he was to fight only as a last resort but Jeiku knew that in truth the two would work well as a distraction and he would get the girl out.

But as he walked with them Toguro rounded and punched him in the face slamming him into the wall and into the genetic chambers where the monsters the man had been making were. He sat and rubbed his jaw and gathered Toguro either a figured him out or b didn't want his interference what ever it was he just shrugged and drew his sword he had monsters to kill. He turned to the beasts each twisted by science and the mans greed and sighed as his eyes became yellow and his energy seeped the monsters were going to die quickly he would give them that.

As he left the ruins of the monsters he sighed and cracked his neck he'd have to hurry to get to the girl. He smiled to himself as he killed the humans on his way up to the chamber he knew that spirit world would want to catch him for it but he didn't care let them try he'd kill them all hell he was helping them so what of it. He arrived to find the girl in the clutches of guards Toguro fighting the two boys. HE walked forward and killed the guards noticing the other guy a short demon of fire arrive and stop as Jeiku silently walked towards the man that had tortured the girl and he smiled as he raised his blade when the boys beat the Toguro stabbing the man in the stomach as Jeiku stabbed fat man through the head and smiled as he slumped.

He heard gasps then smiled, **'Don't worry his bet is being paid my sister will handle it so begone." **He then looked at the girl and smiled as she looked at the blood. **'Vengeance isn't for you so just think I killed a few worthless fools for my own satisfaction." **With that he walked down and into the small makeshift arena that the room had been. The two looked at hi ready for a fight when he smiled, **"Well to beat him was no small task good work humans." **He smiled and walked over to the body and sighed he could see he was acting and would work along with it. **"The girl is safe I am Jeiku a demon with the spirit world at the moment mostly at my sisters request. So take her and go I will handle the rest."**

They looked at him then nodded they quickly walked away with the girl who turned and gave him a smile and even ran and hugged him. **"My name is Yukina thank you for helping me I hope we can meet again." J**eiku said nothing and returned the hug as she ran back with the humans then he turned to the Toguro brothers and his eyes narrowed. **"Get up you bastard I know that can't kill you." **As he said this Toguro stood and looked at him then Jeiku flew at him and brought his sword down onto his shoulder only to have it stopped by the monstrous muscles. Then with a roar he pushed down and sent the monster of a man flying into the wall. **"Get up were not done!" **As he said this Toguro appeared behind him his muscle mass increased he was at eighty and he landed a huge punch into Jeiku's back sending him skidding across the floor. Toguro sighed and turned to leave when Jeiku stood his aura turning black and his laugh inhuman. **"Interesting if I was a weak human that would've blown me apart. Now lets see what I can do." **He moved forward his aura continuing to spike until the man with dead eyes and a scar across his eye appeared on the screen stopping his fist as well as Toguro's. **"I would like you to refrain from fighting yet and humbly ask you to wait till a month from now at the dark tournament to continue." **Jeiku looked at him with cold sharp dragon eyes and sighed his power vanishing and sword returning to his back.

**"Fine I will return in a month to continue what has been started." **He then vanished leaving Toguro with his boss, **"He is dangerous I may need to go all out with a demon like him but what worries me is the fact that fox seems to control him." **The man laughed and Toguro sighed he had Yusuke to work with but if Jeiku was strong enough to fight then all the better.

_(Outside spirit world headquarters)_

Jeiku leaned against the pillar ignoring the ogres and spirits that were giving him worried glances. He was now in human clothing which consisted of a red over shirt with black flames a black muscle shirt shorts and shoes along with his sword now bandaged up. **"Jeiku I guess you finished the job?" **Jeiku punched at her she vanished and then appeared behind him. **"That wasn't nice Bro." **He sighed and then started walking. **"So we going to the tournament as a humans team right?" **She smiled and snapped her fingers two Jeiku didn't know and a third who was Jeiku's old master appeared and he smiled. **"I see so thats why you called me here we needed to prove ourselves so you could get the approval." **She gave him a foxy grin and he returned it with his dragonic smile. **"Things may get interesting in a months time right?"**

That said they left towards the place where they would train as a way to make ready for in a month they would be going to the dark tournament Jeiku put his arm over Lucy's shoulder and laughed as well as her it would be fun to go kill for fun and the grand prize. Anything they want.

**A/N This is my first attempt at Yu Yu Hakusho so bare with it I think this will be fun so enjoy review it's all good to me. **


End file.
